


Twisted Logic

by bramblerose4



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fiction, Gen, Literature, Romance, Short Stories, prose, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramblerose4/pseuds/bramblerose4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost offers the Nightmare King a chance at redemption, will he take it or will his fears talk himself out of it? Takes place post movie. Mentions of Book canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Logic

**Twisted Logic**

Pitch sat in the darkest corner of his lair, it was his favorite place to just sit and think. And ever since his defeat he has had more time to just sit and think. He looked up when he heard a snort and felt hot air on his on the back of his head and down his neck. "What do you want?" He snapped, but the harshness of his voice was lessened when he reached up and ran his fingers over the Night Mare's soft coat.

The Mare nickered at Pitch's affection and then shook her head and stepped back, ending the petting session. 

"What is it girl?"

The Mare turned her head to the side. Pitch followed her line of sight and felt his teeth pull back in a grimace. 

Apparently he had a visitor. 

Pitch narrowed his eyes and got to his feet as a shimmer of light grew near. With a great gust of wind Jack Frost blew in. 

"Frost," Pitch muttered under his breath. 

"Greetings from the good guys," Jack landed several yards away from Pitch. He took a few more steps back when the Mare grunted at him. 

Pitch's grimace transformed into a smirk. It seemed even in his arrogance he was still smart enough to stay out of his Night Mare's way.

"Indeed," Pitch replied not returning the greeting. He eyed the curve of Jack's ever present staff with caution as the newest Guardian twirled it about. "What do I owe this pleasure?" He asked sounding like it was anything but a pleasure.

Pitch turned his back to Jack choosing instead to comb his Mare's back with his long fingers. He admired the way her muscles flexed as the shadow animal shivered at his touch.

It took Pitch a moment to realize that Jack was speaking to him and he wasn't paying attention. He shot the pale boy a glare and played his inattention off as being aloof, as if that was his goal all along. "Can you repeat that? I make it a habit to tune out things that disinterest me. I must have blocked out the sound of your voice out of habit. I'm afraid I didn't hear a word you said."

He enjoyed the sight of Jack's face scrunching up at being ignored. It was still nice to know that even though Jack was an official Guardian, gaining recognition was still a sore spot with him. I suppose I can sympathize with that, Pitch thought idly.

Jack shook his head as if he was shaking out his frustration and took a deep breath. "I said," he started stretching out the second word. "I have to check up on you."

"Oh, is that all?" Pitch asked keeping his voice low as if he was bored, it wasn’t hard. He was slightly disappointed, he had hoped for something...more with this visit. He supposed his should have guessed Jack would have turned out just as boring and predicable as the rest of Manny's _precious_ Guardians once he hung out with them more.

"No, that's not all," Jack interjected, clearly letting his emotions get the better of him.

Taking offense to Jack's tone with her master His Mare lowered her head and showed Jack her teeth. 

"Calm down, Seabiscuit. Will you control your creature?" Jack demanded crouching down into a defensive position.

Pitch debated whether to yield to Jack's request or risk the consequences should Jack leave his self-appointed prison with one less limb. The mental image caused him to smirk, and he saw a flash of fear in Jack's large expressive eyes at his reaction. It was only there for a moment, but long enough for Pitch to see it.

"Leave us," he waved his hand vaguely and the dark horse vanished in a shadowy puff. Pitch turned his head to the right. He could feel his temperamental horse regenerate on the other side of the cave. He imagined he could hear her stomping her hoofs as she blew off steam at being dismissed or maybe she was thinking of Jack underfoot.

The Nightmare King returned his attention to his uninvited guest. "Happy?" Pitch asked sarcastically.

"Oh ecstatic," Jack replied just as snarky. The winter spirit straightened his stance; even going as far as to pat down his tacky frost covered hoodie as if that would improve his appearance.

"Good, now can we continue? I have things to do." Pitch frowned when Jack snorted a laugh.

"Yeah, I can see you're real busy. Got an appointment with an interior decorator?"

"Don't just smart with me, boy." Pitch growled dangerously. It looked as if Frost wasn't the only one who was losing to his emotions.

"See, I knew this was a bad idea." Jack said, but it was more to himself than to Pitch. 

"Too bad you didn't think of that before you came down," Pitch jeered. "Just tell me what new punishment the Guardians have in store for me and by on your way."

That seemed to catch Jack off guard; he looked up at Pitch, his eyes knitted together in confusion. He placed the tip of his staff on the ground tilting it an on angle so it could support his weight as he leaned against it. "You think the Guardians send me?" Jack asked incredulously, his lips turning up in a cocky side grin.

Pitch wasn't fooled for a second. "Why else would you be here?" he demanded.

"Like I said, I have an idea; a bad idea, it seems," Jack added. "I was thinking that maybe you had learned your lesson this time and that maybe you would like to use your powers for to help people instead of evil."

Pitch crossed his arms and scoffed. Was Jack delusional? "And what makes you think I would agree to that?"

"Well it would get you out of this place. Though it would mean that you would have to cancel with your decorator," he pointed out with a grin.

Pitch huffed and looked around his underground palace. It wasn't as bad as Jack was making it out to be, but Pitch had to admit he was growing restless being cooped up here. It would be nice to be able to stretch his legs again. "What's the catch?"

"Well for one thing you can't be...well you, at least the _you_ you've always been."

"That's sounds simple enough," Pitch replied, growling out the words.

"You were right, this was a bad idea. But I guess I shouldn't have expected anything less from you, Frost or more for that matter."

"Ouch, that really stung. Did you hurt your fingers picking that barb for me?" Jack laughed and funnily enough Pitch did too. 

That realization made the both of them pause. Pitch hunched his shoulder feeling somehow tricked into the banter whereas Jack seemed embarrassed that he could relate to the Boogeyman.

Jack cleared his throat in an attempt to get passed the awkward moment. "You once wanted me to join you."

"Yes and I clearly recall you turning me down."

Even in the dimness of the cave Pitch could see Jack's cheeks turn slightly pink. "Yeah, well that doesn't mean you were wrong, it is just mind games and blackmail. aren't the best way to get someone on your side. Your idea was good; you just need to work on your _pitch_." Jack added with a waggle of his eyebrows at the pun.

Pitch resisted the urge to groan and rolled his eyes instead.

"And I suppose your sense of humor is something that I will have to put up with?"

"Only until you developed a sense of your own."

Pitch studied the grinning boy in front of him. Jack stared right back, not backing down as Pitch battled with himself.

Could he really team up with Jack and the rest of the Guardians? With Jack, maybe. But there was so much sour history between him and the rest of the Guardians that his made him wary. Besides what good could Darkness bring to the children of the world?

Would he be brave enough to find out? For a moment he allowed himself the hope of what it would be like to be a part of something bigger than himself, a part of a team that worked together and did what was right and good and just...and it all sounded stifling.

 

All at once a wave of panic came over him. It was as if a thousand voices were shouting at him, whispering things. Asking him why he could lower himself to become a pawn of the Man Stuck in the Moon again. _I won't_ , Pitch thought furiously. He was done with cooperating with that family. 

_Then how come you allowed this boy to tempt you with the promise of freedom? You know he is just trying to turn you into something you aren't._

"Shut up!" Pitch yelled, trying to shout down the cacophony of voices.

Jack jumped clearly not expecting Pitch's reaction.

Jack held his staff with both hands, fully alert in case Pitch attacked him. He had no way of knowing that such a move would be the last straw for the taller man. The voices latched onto the defensive move.

You see how quickly he changes his tune? How can you trust him? It's clear that he can't trust you if even the hint of the threat you pose is enough for this so called ally to turn against you.

Silently Pitch agreed with the thought and suddenly the sight of the white hair spirit maddened him. "Get out," Pitch commanded. 

"Hey, Pitch. What-?" Jack shrank back as Night Mares sprang up around their master. 

"You are a fool, Jack Frost. Leave me be."

A look of sad confusion broke out over Jack's face, but then he closed them before it had any effect on Pitch. When he opened them Jack's eyes were cold as ice, his expression hard with disappointment. 

"Yeah, okay. I tried." He admitted. "See ya around Boogeyman." Without another word Jack raised his staff over his head. The sound of rushing air filled the cave as Wind blew through and picked up the youngest Guardian, leaving Pitch alone with his thoughts and his nightmares.


End file.
